Yaoi Holiday Special
by Verteller
Summary: Basically: Ichigo comes home after a bad day to find that his significant other has a very interesting present waiting for him. The title is the only warning you get. HichiIchi


**Happy holidays guys.**

* * *

"Achoo!" Ichigo sniffled as he trudged home through the pouring rain, his drenched hoodie and clothes clinging to his skin, doing little to protect him against the on slaughter of freezing water. Just his luck to get called in to work, at the Seireitei Supermarket, on an early Christmas morning, due to a certain crimson haired idiot who fell off a ladder and sprained an ankle; this winter refuses to show any signs of snow, only days and days of rain; plus, he's forced to walk home in the downpour due to a certain albino losing the umbrella, then insisting that it won't rain today, despite knowing that there was a seventy percent chance of rain on the weather forecast. Thunder roared in the distance, the sky darkened by storm clouds even though it was noon time, while the orange head grumbled to himself about strangling Shiro once he gets home. Don't get him wrong, he loved the pale psychopath to death, they did get married after all, but today was simply a bad day.

Clambering up to the apartment he shared with his husband, by the time the rain has dwindled to a light sprinkle at last, Ichigo fishes his keys out of a squishy pocket before retreating into the safe haven of his humble abode. Inside, the place was quiet and cold, rubber soles squeaked against the wooden floor as the orange haired man kicked off his shoes after shutting the front door. Noticing that all of the lights appeared to be off, he frowned, wondering if there was a power outage.

"I'm home!" Called out the orangette. Normally, Shiro would at least respond if he were home, but only silence greeted the man. Venturing further into the apartment, Ichigo quickly stopped by the wash room to dry off his clothes. Stripping down to only his, surprisingly still dry, black boxers, he tossed his sopping wet pile into the dryer. Afterwards, he set out to the kitchen to grab a drink. Once there, Ichigo switched on the light, noting that the power was fine, and grabbed a coke from the fridge before glancing at the clock.

The couple is suppose to leave in several hours to head out to a Christmas dinner with Ichigo's family, and Shiro was off from his job at the Zoo. Plus, the orange head was pretty sure that they'd finished all of their shopping for the month, so where the hell was Shiro? Setting his coke on the counter, Ichigo spied a note stuck to the top of the stove, addressed to him.

'I have to do something real quick. Your present is on the bed. See ya soon!' Read the neon pink sticky note, complete with a hurriedly drawn winky face. Crumpling the note and tossing it in the trash, Ichigo scowled as he wondered what could be so important that Shiro couldn't give him the present himself. Strolling over to the bedroom, the orangette raised an eyebrow in question when he saw that the bedroom door was shut, as usually it's left wide open out of laziness and no need for privacy within their one-bedroom apartment. Grasping the doorknob, he swung it open, only to stare in shock at his Christmas present.

"S-Shiro?" Ichigo looked on in amazement. Said albino was laying in the middle of their king-sized bed, blindfolded by a strip of red cloth and pale wrists tied to the headboard above his head with scarlet ribbons. No clothing covered the porcelain skinned beauty as he lay with his legs, knees bent, spread invitingly open. A holiday green vibrator was already nestled within Shiro's entrance, causing him to breathe heavily, chewing n his bottom lip to hold back any noises. However, Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the most prominent aspect of the picture, Shiro's straining arousal, which was encased in a chocolate shell. Oh yeah, and there was a mistletoe taped to the wall above the headboard, but who cares?

Walking closer to the bed, Ichigo could already feel blood rushing to awaken his own erection as he sat on the bed, to the left of his present. Leaning forward, he captures pale lips with his own pink ones, carding tan fingers through short snowy hair as he slipps his tongue into the other's cavern to engage in a fierce dance of desire. When they break for air, Shiro finally relinquishes a small groan of pleasure.

"Heh, I take it that ya like what ya see?" The albino spoke at last. He only received a chuckle as Ichigo moves away, the man's weight shifting around the mattress to rest comfortably between long alabaster legs. Shiro yelped as the vibrator inside him shifted, get pushed slightly deeper as a warm appendage began to lick around the base of his manhood, where it wasn't completely covered in chocolate. He released a low moan as warmth enveloped a spot of the rich brown shell near the base of the underside of the shaft, the dark treat melting before being promptly licked off.

"Peppermint flavor?" Ichigo licked his lips after the little taste test. "You've really gotten into the holiday spirit. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

With that, Ichigo bent down and engulfed the head of the encased erection. Using only a little pressure, as to not cause any injury, he bit through the thick chocolate shell and tugged. The hard cover came off with a slight pop, causing the blindfolded man's breath to hitch from the sudden sensation of air sweeping over his tip, already leaking pre-cum. Smirking, Ichigo kissed the weeping tip before taking it into his mouth, sucking as he simultaneously began to twist the vibrator inside his lover. Meanwhile, Shiro was squirming, digging his heels into the bed, under the ministration.

Suddenly, the orangette deepthroated before dragging up again, his teeth scraping up chocolate from hardened flesh as a stream of mewling cries spilled past parted colorless lips. Diving down again, Ichigo bobbed his head, devouring more of the sweet shell. Meanwhile, one hand was holding down pale hips from thrusting upwards while the other hand moved away from the toy to fondle the albino's balls. With a loud gasp, Shiro came into the hot cavern enveloping his manhood. Only swallowing half of the load, the orangette crawled up to his porcelain skinned lover to initiate another kiss, swallowing up the pale man's moans from the taste of himself, melded with creamy chocolate, on Ichigo's tongue.

Shiro was immediately reminded of his partner's problem, when a clothed erection grinded against his dick, prompting it to spring back to life. Ichigo continued to grind down as he trailed away from the albino's gasping mouth, moving down to trace a stark white jawline then leaving a trail of hickeys along the jugular, occasionally nipping a smooth collar bone. One hand was now kneading and massaging a flawlessly round ass whilst the other was worshipping the smooth broad chest of the bound albino, tracing the curves of the porcelain plane and dipping down to explore sculpted abs. Under the various teasing, Shiro was left to moan in frustration, desperately trying to entice more action as he arched into the touches, his wrists pulling against the binding ribbon, wanting more movement, more friction, more anything. Not even the vibrator was enough for just a hint of satisfaction as a single knee was consistently nudging the toy.

In the next moment, all physical contact ceased, leaving the albino to whine in need when the weight on the mattress was removed. Isolated in his blindfolded state, Shiro could only strain his ears to listen for a hint on where his partner went as he was left to writhe and wail on the bed, the vibrator turned on high. He wondered what the hell the man he called king was up to as low moans rumbled from within. Although he enjoyed pushing Ichigo to embrace his more sadistic side, Shiro had to admit that his lover's inner beast was far more unpredictable in bed than in a fight with the local gangs. All at once, the albino was ripped from his thoughts as a sharp yelp escaped from his throat when a shock of wet, solid cold hit the center of his chest.

As weight shifting on the bed indicated Ichigo's return, Shiro mewled from stimulation as an ice cube was slid across a tone chest to circle a rub a pert nipple before moving on the chill the other one. The orangette leaned forward, blowing warm air onto the cooled nipple, then biting down onto the flesh, kneading the flesh between his teeth. Encouraged by the enticing moans spewing from his other, Ichigo moved on to the next cold nipple, twisting the previous one between his thumb and forefinger while the ice cube is left, forgotten, to melt onto the sheets. Finally, the dominant male sat up, pulling the vibrator out of the thrashing man below him.

"Let's turn things up a notch." The king growled, his voice heavy with lustful desire. Having already removed his boxers during his temporary leave, Ichigo pressed his hot rod of flesh against Shiro's awaiting entrance, a shiver of anticipation passing between the two. In an instant, he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself into his pale lover, who screamed towards the high heaven of sin. The albino barely had time to adjust to the feeling of fullness before Ichigo pulled out to the tip and rammed back in, starting up a rough rapid pace. The bed creaked under the forceful movements, Shiro moaning and wailing as his prostate gets hit over and over again.

As he continued to scream in ecstasy, the blindfolded man, once more, strained against the ribbon binding his wrists, wanting to feel more of his King and run his hands over heated tan skin. Instead, he releases a stream of incoherent begging for more, his voice wavering intensely under the pleasure of being fucked stupid. Seemingly catching the message, Ichigo tosses long legs over his shoulders and folds his lover almost in half as he leans in to bite and suck Shiro's pulse point. Arching off the bed, the albino could feel the edge of release approaching. "K-Kin~g! G-gonna. I-I'm gonna..!"

A strong hand reached forward, grabbing the base of Shiro's dick, restricting any form of relief. Halting his thrusts in favor of pulling out completely, Ichigo growls into his partner's ear. "Beg."

"P-please King! Let me c-cum!" With that, Ichigo flips his lover onto his elbows and knees. Gripping smooth hips, the orangette swiftly thrusts into the puckered hole, groaning at the warmth swallowing him up. Picking up the pace once more, Ichigo takes his beloved from behind, relishing the sweet music flooding from petal soft lips. Bending to rest against a snow white back, which was arched in pleasure and slick with sweat, the orangette reached around and grabbed the albino's weeping erection. Whilst still pounding into his moaning lover, he simultaneously began to roughly stroke the stiff cock, occasionally pressing the tip with his thumb.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Shiro came onto the sheet, quickly followed by Ichigo, who released his seed deep into the other's ass. Collapsing onto the mattress, the two panted as they came down from their sex high. Eventually, Ichigo finally pulled out, allowing more cum to leak onto the sheets, and rolled off of the albino. Reaching up, he untied the ribbon and slipped the crimson blindfold off of his husband. Gold on obsidian black sclera flashed in the low light of the bedroom as Shiro grinned like a maniac and pulled Ichigo down for a tired, chaste kiss.

"Happy holidays." The alabaster man spoke wearily. After a minute, he sat up on the bed, feeling drained with a sore rump. "Come on King. We should probably clean up before it's time to go see yer family."

However, Shiro was suddenly pulled back down by Ichigo, who hugged him against his chest. Nuzzling snowy hair, he spoke sleepily. "It's fine. We have plenty of time before we need to get ready."

Cocoa brown eyes locked onto brilliant gold as a typical scowl was replaced by a sweet smile. "Thank you. This was a wonderful present."

* * *

 **Your welcome.**


End file.
